Имя для Джейн Доу
by tinka1976
Summary: Майами, 1998 год. В серии 3-16 Горацио говорит Фрэнку, что собирается "продать немного своей земли". Предлагаю свой вариант того, как у копа из Нью-Йорка могла оказаться в собственности земля в Майами.


– Кстати, тебя искали, – сказал Фрэнк Трипп.

– Сказали, зачем? – пытаясь сообразить, кто мог его разыскивать, уточнил Горацио.

– Ты звонил риелтору с Кейс, она перезвонила, сказала, что может внести тебя в список. Ты куда-то собрался?

– Собрался… Продать немного своей земли.

– Понятно. Земля во Флориде стоит дорого.

Фрэнк явно был не прочь развить эту тему, но Горацио отнюдь не был настроен удовлетворить его любопытство. Время раскрыть тайну Сюзи и Мэдисон ещё не пришло – так ему тогда казалось, да и про землю… Нет, это не было тайной. Просто очень уж та история походила на один из рассказов старика Алджера.

* * *

Посетители в недавно созданной криминалистической лаборатории пока были редкостью, поэтому Горацио даже слегка растерялся. Тем более что старушка категорически заявила, что будет беседовать только с детективом Кейном, и теперь он спиной чувствовал недовольный и подозрительный взгляд Меган.

– Чем могу помочь, миссис Коззей? – поинтересовался Горацио, сев на мягкий диван рядом с посетительницей.

– Это моя внучка, Валери, – с фотографии, прикрывая глаза от солнца рукой, смотрела симпатичная девушка в расстёгнутом водолазном костюме. – Её нет дома уже четвёртый день.

– Вы обращались в полицию?

– Да, сегодня у меня наконец приняли заявление,– миссис Коззей поморщилась. – И детектив Салливан... намекнул, что если кто и может помочь, то это вы.

Горацио прикусил губу, опуская глаза. Салли в своём репертуаре. «Полиция вам не поможет, мэм, а за чудесами – обратитесь к детективу Кейну». Он не желал понимать, что в том оправдании мужа убитой женщины не было чуда. Всего лишь техника, пока доступная лишь ФБР. Ну и нужно было следовать за уликами...

– У меня осталось не так уж много времени, детектив, – сказала миссис Коззей. – И я хочу узнать, что с Валери, до того, как... Вот, – она достала из сумки пакет с щёткой для волос. – Я читала, это может помочь.

* * *

– Да, на нескольких волосках есть фолликулы, – кивнула Меган. – Можно произвести ДНК-анализ. Но что это нам даст? Ты думаешь, полиция не выполнила свою часть работы?

– Я уверен, что Салли сделал всё, что положено.

– Что тогда, Горацио? – Меган тряхнула гривой вьющихся волос и резко спросила: – Что ты ей пообещал?

– Ничего выходящего за рамки наших обязанностей, – словно думая о чём-то своём, ответил Горацио.

* * *

– Кого-то ищешь, Горацио?

Алекс приветливо улыбнулась.

– Да, – он заглянул в папку. – Номер 3846.

– Джейн Доу, – понимающе кивнула Алекс.

– Судя по результатам этого анализа, её зовут Валери Коззей.

Склонив голову набок, Горацио наблюдал, как Алекс меняет имя на дверце.

– Что же с тобой случилось, милая? – спросила Алекс, выдвигая ящик и откидывая простыню с лица девушки. Точнее, с того, что от него осталось. Горацио невольно поморщился: вот почему её не смогли опознать по описанию в базе пропавших.

– А что с руками? – спросил он.

– Океан, рыбы, – пожала плечами Алекс, осматривая кисти. Отпечатков пальцев у Валери тоже не осталось. Если бы не настойчивость бабушки и не образец ДНК, девушка так и осталась бы неопознанной. Джейн Доу номер 3846.

– Причина смерти?

– Утопление. Удар тупым предметом в височную область. Или о тупой предмет, – покачала головой Алекс. – Она была в костюме для дайвинга, Горацио.

– Да, она изучала морских обитателей, писала диссертацию.

– Значит, дело закрыто?

– Не так быстро, Алекс. Не так быстро.

* * *

– Почему вы не заявили в полицию, Саймон?

Парень чуть заметно сощурился, помедлил, полируя и без того блестящий поручень своей яхты.

– О чём?

– Ну, для начала о том, что ваша подруга... пропала.

– Откуда мне было знать, – вполголоса сказал Саймон.

– Как, разве вы не вышли в море рано утром три дня назад, – Салливан высоко задрал брови и вытянул губы трубочкой, заставив усы забавно топорщиться, – вместе с Валери Коззей?

– Мы совершили морскую прогулку и вернулись тем же вечером, – не глядя на детективов, сказал Саймон. – Больше я не видел Валери. Мне жаль, что она погибла. Я её очень любил.

Салливан многозначительно хмыкнул: как известно, прошедшее время в таких случаях – довольно красноречивый симптом.

– А откуда вы знаете, что Валери мертва, Саймон? – спросил Горацио, окидывая яхту взглядом. Много работы, нужно вызвать ребят.

* * *

– Тут множество следов, несмотря на уборку, – сказала Келли. – Но я не нахожу ничего криминального. Следы крови на палубе, но кровь не человеческая. На такелаже кровь человеческая, но скорее всего она принадлежит самому Саймону.

– С тобой всё в порядке? – внимательно глядя на Спидла, спросил Горацио.

Тим повёл плечами, облизал губы.

– Да вроде всё о'кей. Жарковато, правда, но это же Майами, – хмуро усмехнулся он.

– На что ты смотришь, Горацио? – поёжившись от порыва ветра, спросила Келли.

– У тебя в комплекте есть экспресс-тест? – Горацио аккуратно стряхнул на бумажку несколько крупинок порошка с рукава Спидла. – Вот так, – удовлетворённо кивнул он, поставив руку на пояс, а другой подняв на уровень лица окрасившийся ярко-синим тест. – Вот так.

* * *

Дороти Коззей медленно провела морщинистой рукой по лакированной крышке гроба, поправила венок белоснежных цветов и повернулась к Горацио.

– Я уже почти не надеялась, что мне удастся проститься с ней по-человечески, – сказала она. – Я предупреждала её, что эта дружба доведёт до беды: Саймон привык получать всё, что пожелает, а Валери упорно видела в нём лишь друга с катером.

Горацио поддержал миссис Коззей под локоть и промолчал. Да, Саймон убил Валери не из-за страсти, но какое это имело значение? Девушка мертва, а её убийца в тюрьме.

– Спасибо вам, детектив, – миссис Коззей кривовато улыбнулась и дрожащей рукой похлопала Горацио по плечу.

– Не за что...

Горацио не успел договорить – женщина тяжело осела наземь.

Два дня спустя, когда он стоял на том же самом месте, наблюдая, как гроб с телом Дороти Коззей опускают в спешно расширенную могилу, к нему подошёл адвокат. Завещание было составлено по всем правилам и заверено как положено. В собственность детектива Кейна переходила не только земля, но и акции, и шикарный особняк в Лоудердейл. Других наследников не было, и оспаривать последнюю волю Дороти Коззей никто не стал.

Особняк Горацио продал сразу, теперь же пришло время земли. Маленькая Мэдисон Китон лежала в больнице с диагнозом «острый миелобластный лейкоз», и одна только отдельная палата для девочки стоила тысячу долларов в сутки. У её матери Сюзи таких денег не было, а Горацио никак не мог позволить ей заявить права на пенсию Рэя.


End file.
